You're MARRIED To Me
by Infatuation-x
Summary: WELCOME TO MARRIAGE EDUCATION, A YEAR-LONG HIGH SCHOOL COURSE. This is a mandatory course for students who wish to graduate. If you fail this course, you'll NOT graduate. I REPEAT. YOU WILL NOT GRADUATE. Now, be good and behave as married couples.
1. Prologue

**This is a crazy idea I got from reading this super awesome book called**_** A Match Made In High School**_** by **_**Kristin Walker**_**. If you guys have not read it, YOU HAVE TO. NO, YOU MUST. It's sooo f**king hilarious. **

**Credits go to Kristin Walker who wrote such a great book for teenagers to read (: and for giving me an idea for a new multi-chap fic**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy XIII and The World Ends With You. If I own them... I'll not be here writing this story. **

* * *

Summary: WELCOME TO MARRIAGE EDUCATION, A YEAR-LONG HIGH SCHOOL COURSE. This is a mandatory course for students who wish to graduate. If you fail this course, you'll NOT graduate. I REPEAT. YOU WILL NOT GRADUATE. Now, be good and behave as married couples. **PAIRINGS? YOU DECIDE.**

* * *

You're MARRIED to me

_Prologue_

The Grade 11s were so excited to finally become seniors. The endless teasing and torture from the past generation of seniors had ended and it was their time to put the juniors to misery. Oh pure bliss!

And the Grade 12s? They were so eager to get high school over with. Just one more year of hell and they would be off to university or college. Currently, most of the students spent lots of time studying, hoping to get into a good, renowned university or college.

Many aimed to be chemists, physicists, doctors, musicians, make-up artists, engineers, software developers, or archaeologists and so on and so forth.

But all these dreams were shattered when their principal made his opening speech on the first day of school…

* * *

"I'm so happy to see many new faces in the school," The principal, a man with long silver hair parted in the middle, spoke into the microphone. "Freshmen, thank you for choosing Radiant Garden High as your choice of high school. I'm sure all of you will have a great time here."

The freshmen roared and cheered. Radiant Garden High was famous for its huge variety of courses and many of its students had graduated with an average of 90%. Compared to other schools, Radiant Garden High has the most achievements in various sports events and international competitions. Every year there would be at least two thousand students applying for this school. Of course, there will be a long waiting list for students who desperately wanted to be enrolled。

However, only the best ones will be selected. Best as in…

Best = rich, smart, handsome, pretty, etc.

"It is I, Manse-, uh I mean Xemnas, the principal of Radiant Garden High," The principal let out a nervous laugh. _Geez, the nickname is getting into him. _

Many students laughed. Xemnas gave them a menacing glare.

"I warmly welcome back the returning students and I give my best wishes to the Grade 12s who will be graduating this year. I expect the best out of all of you." He continued, looking at the right side of the assembly hall. The Grade 12s nodded at him.

He turned back to the center and suddenly his tone grew serious. "This year we have a new course. The Ministry of Education has made it mandatory for all year 11 and 12 high school students. You all will be the first batch of students experiencing it."

The year 11 and 12 students started whispering to each other, wondering what the course could be.

"SILENCE!" Xemnas roared into the microphone, capturing the full attention of the seniors. "I'm going to briefly describe the course." He turned towards the juniors, "Year 9 and 10s, please stay here as, in about 2 years' time, all of you will be taking the same course."

He dove his hands into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded paper. Unfolding it, he read.

"Research shows that nearly 100 divorce cases were taken every day and that more than a million teenagers commit suicide every year because of failed relationships. Many take relationships as a joke and break up for no specific reason. Marriage is sacred and the Ministry of Education was notified to educate teenagers about proper relationships. It is believed that if teenagers were educated at this age, many of these cases could be prevented in the future."

The seniors yawned. They thought Marriage Education was all about a lecture in the auditorium and it would be a breeze to pass general knowledge exams. However, they were wrong about that.

_SO WRONG._

"Yeah yeah. Just finish the damn speech already!" A boy from the senior section yelled at Xemnas.

"Yeah! Finish it! This is so boring." Others followed suit.

Xemnas let out a long sigh and continued reading. "To make this an interactive course among all students, students will be paired up for this year-long course…"

"Oh that's okay for me." A senior said. Some others nodded.

"…Male, female pairing." Xemnas finished.

Dead silence. It's so quiet that it was deafening.

"Partners will be chosen by poll and there will be no changing of partners during the course. As I said, this will be a year-long mandatory course and each of you will be stuck with your partner for a year. This is a mandatory course for students who wish to graduate high school. If you fail this course, you will not graduate. I repeat. YOU WILL NOT GRADUATE. Now, be good and behave like married couples."

…

…

…

"FUCK YOU!" someone yelled.

"NO! NOT MANSEX. FUCK THE MINISTRY!"

"I DON'T WANT TO GET PAIRED UP WITH UGLY HAGS!"

* * *

Now let's introduce the victims of this year-long mandatory course.

**MALE VICTIMS**

Sora Skye – Year 11

Vanitas Skye – Year 11

Roxas Hikari – Year 11

Ventus Hikari – Year 11

Riku Yami – Year 12

Hayner Yoake - Year 11

Pence Yugure - Year 11

Axel Akagi – Year 12

Demyx Uteki – Year 12

Terra Tochi – Year 12

Zexion Maboroshi – Year 12

Snow Villiers (Final Fantasy XIII) – Year 12

Hope Estheim (Final Fantasy XIII) – Year 11

Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends With You) – Year 11

Beat Villiers (The World Ends With You) – Year 11

Cloud Strife - Year 12

Squall Leonhart - Year 12

Zack Fair - Year 12

**FEMALE VICTIMS**

Kairi Akagi – Year 11

Namine Aisare – Year 11

Xion Aisare – Year 11

Aqua Aisare – Year 12

Olette Gainsborough - Year 11

Larxene Hikari – Year 12

Yuffie Kisaragi – Year 12

Tifa Lockhart - Year 12

Aerith Gainsborough - Year 12

Lightning Farron – Year 12

Serah Farron – Year 11

Oerba Dia Vanille – Year 12

Oerba Yun Fang – Year 12

Shiki Misaki (The World Ends With You) – Year 11

Eri Akagi (The World Ends With You) – Year 11

Rhyme Bito (The World Ends With You) – Year 11

* * *

**There are no pairings for now. I'm allowing you, readers, to decide on them (: Click the review button and tell me the pairings you want in this fic (: ****  
****If you guys wanna request for new characters, please include them in your polls and I'll consider putting them in (:**

**I'M LOOKING FOR UNIQUE, BIZARRE PAIRINGS. NOT THOSE OBVIOUS ONES LIKE SnowxSerah or SoraxKairi. BE CREATIVE PEOPLE (:  
What i meant by "pairings" is not the actual LOVE pairing but PARTNERS in the course.**

**Story will mainly revolves around Kingdom Hearts characters.  
**

**I'll be leaving this "prologue" up for about one to two weeks before writing chapter one.****  
****I will also include background info of all the characters in chapter 1. **

**I think this is going to be a super fun fic to read (:**

**Stay tuned :D**

**R&R please (:**


	2. I hereby pronounce you HUSBAND and WIFE

**To clear up some misunderstandings, Rhyme is not related to Beat in this story (: ****  
****I'm adding in some new characters and it's better if you read the background info of all the ****characters. (: Yes I know the background info is ****super long**** but it plays a vital part in the story. Make sure you read it (:**

**The disclaimer stands.**

You're MARRIED To Me

Chapter 1: I, hereby, pronounce you HUSBAND and WIFE

_Background Info of the characters_

**Sora Skye** A boy standing at 5'7'' with chocolate brown spiky hair. The past two years, he had been trying desperately chasing after the girl he loves, Kairi and he absolutely hates anybody who tries to go near Kairi. Currently single and 'available only for Kairi'.

**Vanitas Skye** Twin brother of Sora Skye but has raven spiky hair. Apparently he dyed his hair to black as he doesn't want anybody to mistook him as his idiotic brother. He doesn't have any crushes yet and he loves teasing his idiotic brother for not being able to capture Kairi's heart. Currently single.

**Roxas Hikari** Dirty blond with spiky hair. A good friend of Sora and Vanitas, currently standing at 5'7'' too. He has a huge crush on Namine, his childhood friend, but he doesn't show it. Currently single.

**Ven Hikari** Twin brother of Roxas. Has a more mischievous side to him than Roxas. He has a thing for his senior, Aqua, who rejected him before. Though heartbroken, he remained good friends with her. Currently single.

**Riku Yami** A tall silveret standing at 5'8''. Many mistook him as a girl due to his long hair. He was often called 'gay' by his friends because of his hair and he'll never fail to punish them with his straight punch. He loves his hair more than anything. Currently single.

**Hayner ****Yoake** A dirty blond similar to Roxas and Ven though he preferred to have his hair gelled. He fell in love at first sight when he saw Olette on the first day of high school. Currently single.

**Tidus Yoake** Older brother of Hayner and is currently in Year 12. He has feelings for his fellow classmate, Yuna, and he's pretty sure Yuna has feelings for him too. Currently single.

**Pence Yugure **An overweight boy with jet black hair. He loves eating eating eating and more eating. He has at least seven meals a day. Try stealing his food? Don't. I assure you, that's an extremely bad move and you definitely don't want to see an angry Pence. Currently single and 'unavailable'. His favourite quote is "Don't bother me. I'm eating."

**Axel Akagi** An extremely tall boy with wild crimson spiky hair. He's famous in school for being a playboy and the distinct green tattoos just below his eyes. He has a crush on Roxas and Ven's sister, Larxene and he flirts with her every day, though he always got slapped by her. Currently single.

**Demyx Uteki** Music lover boy and is a good friend of Axel. His most precious thing is his blue sitar. Though being good friends with Axel, he's not a playboy. Currently single.

**Terra Tochi** Cousin of Sora and Vanitas. He is also a good friend of Ventus and Aqua. He is an extremely tall guy too, just a few inches taller than Axel. He's currently dating Aqua for six months and counting.

**Zexion Maboroshi** A geek and a bookworm. Though for a geek, he looked pretty hot with his glasses and his long layered bangs covering his right eye. Many girls have their eyes on him but he doesn't give a damn about them. Currently single.

**Snow Villiers** An extremely tall guy standing at 6'7'', a height which is amazingly tall for his age. He always wore a slack black bandanna to school and had never taken it off before, except when he feels the need to wash his hair. He is madly in love with Serah and was often beaten up by Serah's sister for flirting with Serah. Currently dating Serah for a year and counting.

**Beat Villiers**Younger brother of Snow Villiers, though so much shorter than Snow. He is obsessed with skull accessories and he often wears them to school such as his signature skull hat and skull necklace. Currently single.

**Hope Estheim** An extremely shy boy with short layered silver hair. He is a cousin of Riku and is very close friends with Sora, Vanitas, Roxas and Ventus. He was awfully short for his age and was often called 'midget' by his friends. He tried desperately to grow taller but his efforts proved useless. His signature quote is "I'm not short! You're just taller than me!"

**Neku Sakuraba **An extremely emo guy who loves being alone. Many hate him because of his cold personality and his attitude. He has distinct bright orange gravity defying hair and often has his purple headphones on. The only person he opens up to is his childhood friend, Shiki Misaki. Currently single.

**Cloud Strife** Another one of the emo students in school. He is a relative of the Hikari family with a striking resemblance of the Hikari twins. He is an introvert and hates anybody who tries to go near him. He is a good friend of Zack Fair and Squall Leonhart. He is a close friend of Tifa Lockhart, his childhood friend. Currently single.

**Squall Leonhart** Another emo guy. Geez how many emo guys are there in school already? Anyways, he has short, unruly brown hair. He is an introvert too, similar to Cloud. He has no interest in love and whatsoever. He was often called "Leon" and he hates anybody who calls him by his first name. Currently single.

**Z****ack Fair** The only person who is able to get Cloud Strife and Squall Leonhart talking. He has short spikey black hair and bangs framing the sides of his face. He is a loudmouthed and cheerful guy. Many wondered how he could get Cloud and Leon open up since he is completely different than the two emo guys.

**Kairi Akagi** A girl with long auburn hair. Younger sibling of Axel. She hates Sora who is always seen clinging at her side every day. No matter how many times Sora confesses to her and ask her out, she would reject him. She felt bad sometimes but Sora was not willing to give up. Currently single.

**Namine Aisare** An extremely quiet and shy girl. She has long platinum blonde hair and was always seen with her twin sister, Xion. She has a thing for Roxas. Currently single.

**Xion Aisare** A cheerful girl and is very protective of her twin sister, Namine. Despite being twins, the only thing that is similar of the two is their striking sapphire eyes. Instead of having platinum blonde hair, she has short jet-black hair. Currently single.

**Aqua Aisare **Older sister of Xion and Namine. She loves her two younger siblings dearly. Similar to Xion, she once has jet black hair but decided to dye it for a change. She felt bad for rejecting Ventus as her heart has already belong to someone else. She is the girlfriend of Terra.

**Olette Gainsborough** A brunette with layered hair. The most attractive thing about her is her forest green eyes. She was still traumatized by the fact that both her parents perished in a car accident. Currently single.

**Aerith Gainsborough** Older sister of Olette. She has striking resemblance to her younger sister with longer brown hair and a deeper shade of emerald eyes. After her parents' death, Aerith worked really hard to earn a living for her sister and herself. She is a motherly figure to Olette. Currently single.

**Larxene Hikari** Oldest sibling of the Hikari family. A year older than the Hikari twins. Shes loves flirting with Axel but she loves slapping Axel on the face more. To her, Axel is a form of entertainment. Currently single.

**Yuffie Kisaragi** Distant relative of the Aisare family. She has short raven hair, similar to Xion. She has a cocky personality and loves ranting about how 'great' she is. She is a bit of a tomboy too. She may be rude, but she loves her friends very much. Currently single.

**Tifa Lockhart** Her hair falls below her waist and is often tied at the end in a distinctive dolphin-tail split. Her eyes sometimes look red under bright light. She is the childhood friend of Cloud Strife. Currently single.

**Lightning Farron** She is a tall girl, standing at 5'7''. She has long, light pink hair and is always styled to fall over her left shoulder in gentle waves. She cares deeply for her younger sister, Serah Farron and hates any guy who dares to flirt with Serah. She hates it when Snow calls her 'sis'.

**Serah Farron** Younger sister of Lightning Farron. She has the same light pink hair as Lightning, which she ties into a ponytail on the left side of her head most of the time. She loves Snow and even agreed to marry him after finishing high school and college. Currently dating Snow Villiers.

**Oerba Dia Vanille** A foreigner. She has bright red hair and she often ties it in curled pigtails. She loves her cousin, Oerba Yun Fang. She's so cheerful to the extent where you can't stand her. Currently single.

**Oerba Yun Fang** A foreigner and a cousin of Oerba Dia Vanille. She is protective of Vanille and has a huge cousin complex. Currently single.

**Yuna Mitsuki **A brunette with short choppy hair. She's the cousin of Rikku and she's often called "Yunie" by her. She has a thing for her childhood friend, Tidus, however she's still unsure of her feelings.

**Rikku Ryusei** She has long blonde hair and prefers to tie it up in multiple braids. She's extremely close to Yuna. An extremely cheerful and outgoing girl. Currently single.

**Rinoa Heartily **A mature and cheerful young lady. She loves hanging out with her fellow girlfriends. Her layered black hair reaches slightly past her shoulders and there are caramel highlights on either side of her face that run through her hair.

**Shiki Misaki** A close childhood friend of Neku Sakuraba. She always carries her stuffed animal, Mr. Mew, around and she loves sewing. Her best friend is Eri, who designs clothes and Shiki makes them. Currently single.

**Eri Akagi** Best friend of Shiki. Fashion is everything to her. She loves designing clothes and giving her ideas to Shiki, asking her to help her make them. Currently single.

**Rhyme Bito** Good friends with Shiki and Eri. She often helps Shiki and Eri out in designing and making clothes. Currently single.

* * *

"Kairi Akagi."

Kairi slowly got up from her chair and walked to her homeroom teacher in front of the class. The teacher held out an envelope for her which she snatched it away grudgingly.

Her fate would be determined by this envelope. The stupid envelope laid the name of her partner for the mandatory year-long course, Marriage Education. The girl glared at her teacher and gave the finger before walking back to the seat. Her action caused the whole class to crack up.

"Open it up!" Her raven haired friend nudged her when she got back to her seat.

"I don't want to know who's my partner," she cursed softly.

"Xion… I wouldn't want to know who my partner is too," Namine, Kairi's blonde best friend said softly, her eyes worried as she stared at her envelope.

Said girl turned to her beloved sister and gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. "You'll be just fine. Your twin sister will be there to protect you!"

"Sora Skye!" Kairi looked up and saw a brown blur ran towards the front and gingerly took the envelope.

"Please let it be Kairi! Please let it be Kairi!" He chanted, gripping the envelope tightly as if he was channeling energy into it. Kairi groaned. Everybody knew that Sora Skye loved Kairi Akagi and that he never gave up in asking her out every day. Of course, everybody knew what Kairi's answer is.

"Don't let it be Sora. Don't let it be Sora!" Kairi repeated over and over again, staring at the envelope on her table. She really hoped that Sora will not be her… her _spouse_. Xion and Namine looked at each other and chuckled. They perfectly knew how much Kairi hates that clingy despo.

After repeating the same line for more than fifty times, Kairi finally opened the envelope. She slowly took out a folded piece of paper from it.

"Remember Kairi. Breathe!" Xion said. The girl did as she was told and unfolded the paper.

"SKYE?" She screamed as she saw the left side of the paper, the right side covered by her right hand. The whole class immediately turned to the redhead, who was gripping the paper with her two hands so tightly that she almost tore it.

"Holy shit. It must be Sora."

"Sora! Sora! Sora!" Some classmates started chanting while the poor girl trembled uncontrollably. When she was about to scream "NO", someone beat her to it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Instantly everyone's attention got diverted to the other side of the classroom. There, at the corner of the classroom, stood a flabbergasted Sora who looked like he was about to pull out each and every hair on his head. "Why why why why? WHHHYYY?"

Kairi looked shocked for a moment before releasing her other hand from the envelope. "Skye… _Vanitas_?"

Immediately Kairi let out a loud squeal and hugged Xion, the person nearest to her. "OH MY GOD. YES YES YES!"

For the next one minute Kairi was repeating the same line over and over again. Obviously thrilled that she would not be stuck with Sora for one whole year.

Squeezing Xion in her tight bear hug she continued prattling on how happy she was, "Xion! Xion! I got Vanitas as my partner. VA. NI. TAS! AHAHAHA!"

"Ahahaha…" Xion gave Kairi a nervous chuckle. Namine giggled as her sister turned to her and mouthed a "Help me!". Before Kairi could strangle Xion to death, Namine quickly pried her hands off her.

Meanwhile at the other corner of the classroom, Sora was sulking and bawling his eyes out, his classmates laughing and mocking at him.

"Kairi…" He sobbed.

"Xion Aisare!"

Upon hearing her name, she went to the front and took the cursed envelope. She doesn't like the idea of Marriage Education either. Hell, she hated it. All her hard work; being one of the top ten in her cohort – gone, if she did not do well in this course.

_It all depends on this envelope now… _Xion sighed exasperatedly, opening up the envelope and unfolding the paper. "Here goes nothing…" she muttered.

"Who is it?" Namine scooted over to Xion, pulling her chair with her. She saw Xion dropped the paper, her hands trembling. Curious, she picked it up. "Skye… _SORA_?"

Kairi, who were there all along, widened her eyes before bursting out in laughter. Xion banged her forehead on the table. Everyone knew that Sora was a total idiot in all kinds of subjects. He was famous for getting borderline marks for his exams. No doubt he was going to affect Xion's results.

"Nonononono… _why_?" Xion whined, shaking her head. She felt a pat on her shoulder, looking up, she saw Namine gave her a comforting look. Jerking her head to another direction where Kairi was, she grabbed Kairi's collar and shouted at her.

"KAIRI!" Xion shooked her violently. "You cursed me didn't you! Just because I'm better than you in academics, it doesn't mean that you have to do this to me! Why? WHY!"

Kairi sweatdropped. She placed her hands in front of her, attempting to back away from Xion's iron grip. "I'm jealous at how smart you are. But I swear I didn't curse you!"

"LIAR! YOU BITCH!" the girl screamed. Namine sighed at her two best friends throwing multiple insults at each other. Soon it was her turn to receive her envelope.

"Who is it?" Both Xion and Kairi, who had stopped fighting, said in unison. Just before she could open it, an announcement interrupted her.

"Attention all Year 11s and 12s. Please gather at the auditorium immediately."

Namine gave a shrug at her two best friends. "I'll open it later."

* * *

"I wonder what's going to happen," Xion said, walking in between Kairi and Namine. Namine shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno," Kairi said, folding her arms.

As soon as the trio got in with the rest of their classmates they were stunned by the sight they saw. A huge banner with big, bold, PINK words written "JUST MARRIED". Two huge pillars at the center of the stage. A red carpet in the middle of the pillars. A mini white pavilion at the end of the red carpet, nearest to the wall.

"What the fuck is this!" Kairi swore, pointing at the stage. Xion and Namine stood rooted on the ground, mouths agape. "This is ridiculous!"

"Welcome Year 11s and 12s!" The silveret principal addressed himself on the stage. "This… as you can see is a mini wedding ceremony the school has organized for a head start of Marriage Education."

The whole auditorium instantly threw profanities at the principal. Unfazed, the principal continued. "No matter how much you hate it, you still have to take this course. Remember what I told you. You will NOT graduate if you FAIL this course."

That made the noise died down though many of the students were unhappy with it and gave Xemnas dirty looks. Looking around the auditorium, Xemnas smiled and clapped his hands. "Continuing from before… I need you guys to find your partners and line up in front of the stage. Thereafter, Ms Tilmitt, your guidance counselor, will read out the names of you and your partner and both of you would have to come up to the stage, to the podium. There, you two will have to walk down the aisle together, _holding each other hands_. And… you'll be_ husband_ and _wife _for the rest of the _year__._"

"Married? I don't want to get married to some other guy, baby!" Kairi wrinkled her nose as a couple not far away from her deliberately forced their tongues down each other throat. "You know you're the only one I love!"

"Ew. Gross. That's why I don't like getting into relationships," Xion commented, averting her eyes away from them. "Nothing good ever comes out from _that_."

Namine quietly agreed with Xion by nodding her head. "Well… You'll never know until you find your Mr Right." Kairi said, folding her arms.

After a good long ten minutes, the students in the auditorium formed two long lines in front of the stage. One line for the boys and one for the girls. Surprisingly there weren't any extras to be paired up as lesbian or gay partners.

"Hayner's your partner, Namine?" Xion whispered to her sister. She nodded at her question. Xion's mouthed formed an "O". "But you really want to be paired up with…" She jerked her thumb towards a dirty blond. "_him_, don't you?"

Namine blushed and quickly brought Xion's hands down. "I-It's rude to point at someone!"

Xion chuckled at her sister's shyness. She knew Namine had a thing for their childhood friend since a long time ago. "Oh yeah! Doesn't Hayner like Olette?"

"He does. I wonder who Olette got paired up with," Namine whispered. "By the way, where's Kairi?"

"She must be somewhere far away from my partner," Xion said, her face turned into a grimace. "I'll curse her someday."

Namine sweatdropped. Her sister might be smart but she was evil at the same time too. Sora was just in front of them, still sulking.

"Kairi…" Sora sobbed.

Xemnas took one final glance at the students before him. Smiling, he switched on the microphone. "Okayyy… Since you're all set, let's start the wedding!"

Just after Xemnas had finished his sentence, the auditorium lights were switched off, leaving only a bright spotlight shining down on the mini podium. Seconds later the wedding march was heard. A few "Are you fucking kidding me?" were heard shortly after.

Xemnas passed the microphone to a brunette beside him. "Hi everyone. I'm your guidance counselor, Selphie Tilmitt. When I call your name please come up to the stage. First up, Kairi Akagi and Vanitas Skye."

Xion's partner twitched with jealousy and anger. "Va… Ni… Tas… If you ever do anything to her, I'll kill you!"

Kairi, looking as happy as ever, pulled an embarrassed Vanitas to the mini podium. Vanitas never thought that the girl his brother loved would ever be his partner. He face palmed himself. He could feel the menacing aura his twin brother was giving off at the bottom of the stage.

"Let's walk down this aisle provided for us okay? Darling…" Kairi cooed, clinging onto his arm. Vanitas flinched back in fear and he obligingly allowed Kairi to drag him down the asile. He could have sworn that the menacing aura increased drastically.

"Next! Xion Aisare and Sora Skye!" The counselor continued, reading her list of names.

Sora grudgingly dragged his feet up to the stage with Xion trailing behind him.

"How I wish I didn't end up with you," Sora hissed. Xion glared at him.

"Hey! That's _my_ line!" Xion yelled at him. Both gave each other a final "hmph!" and walked down the aisle, without holding each other hands.

"Riku Yami and Yuffie Kisaragi."

"Neku Sakuraba and Oerba Dia Vanille."

Vanille, being the extremely cheery girl, pulled the weightless Neku down the aisle. Poor Neku stumbled on their way and almost tripped on his own foot. _What a great way to start this course… _He bit his lips angrily.

"Ventus Hikari and Aqua Aisare."

"It's big sis!" Namine whispered to Xion. Xion nodded, face worried. Both Xion and Namine had heard about their sister, Aqua, rejected Ventus a few years ago when he confessed to her. It took about two whole months to get over Aqua although Xion could still feel that Ventus still had feelings for her.

Namine fidgeted uncomfortably. "Do you think both of them will be okay?"

"They'll be just fine," Xion gave a reassuring pat on Namine's shoulder.

"Hayner Yoake and Namine Aisare."

Namine shyly walked to the podium with Hayner by her side. Her eyes lay on a dirty blond when she turned around to face the audience. He was staring back at her._ Roxas…_

"Let's work together through this shitty course, alright?" Her partner said, giving her his signature grin. Namine smiled in reply and took his outstretched hands, walking down the aisle together.

"Roxas Hikari and Olette Gainsborough."

"Demyx Uteki and Larxene Hikari."

"Damn you Demyx! You got some hot chick there!" a Year 12 shouted. It was definitely Axel. The whole school knew that how much of a playboy he was but he only got his eyes on Larxene, someone who he had a crush on for two years.

Demyx, once on the stage, stuck his tongue out at the red head before walking down the aisle with Larxene. Larxene's smirk never left her face the whole time she was onstage.

"Axel Akagi and Oerba Yun Fang."

"Let's go," Fang shouldered Axel in the ribs and received a hearty "oomph!" in return.

"Heh! You're far from being sexy and hot," he mocked, trailing behind her. Fang turned her head sharply and shot a "Say that again and I'll not guarantee your life" look at him. Unfazed, Axel gave a shrug and attempted to hold onto her hands. Unfortunately she slapped his hands away and walked down the aisle first. Axel, soon, followed her.

"Zexion Maboroshi and Shiki Misaki."

"Pence Yugure and Eri Akagi."

"Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart."

"Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough."

"Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartily."

"Terra Tochi and Rikku Ryusei."

"Beat Villiers and Rhyme Bito."

"Tidus Yoake and Yuna Mitsuki."

One couple after the other walked down the aisle obediently. They find it meaningless to fight against their own partners when the school's decision is final.

"Hope Estheim and Serah Farron."

"This must be the most normal pairing ever," Kairi went over to Xion and Namine. They both nodded in reply.

"The shy Hope and the sociable Serah. A good combination. I'm sure that they'll ace this course since they'll be able to work well with each other," Xion, the wise one, commented.

The trio watched as the couple walked. "Oh yeah. I wonder who is going to be Snow's partner. I'm sure he couldn't live without Serah."

"Snow Villiers and Lightning Farron."

Multiple gasps filled the room. The trio was stunned by what they heard. Nobody would want to partner up with the drop-dead gorgeous Lightning Farron. She frightened the hell out of everybody. Anybody who was partnered with her would be a bad combination. However… Snow Villiers and Lightning Farron were just… _chaos._

"Uh… We'll work well together, right, sis?"

"WHO THE FUCK IS YOUR SISTER?"

A loud crack was heard. Lightning landed a blow on Snow Villiers with her kendo stick. Fortunately Snow was able to dodge the attack and it landed on the hardwood floor beside him.

"I swear I will not miss the next time," Lightning gritted her teeth. She grabbed her kendo stick and made her way up the stage. Snow, used to Lightning's short temper, gave a laugh and followed her.

"Hey sis, let's hold hands!" Snow said when they reached the mini pavilion. More gasps were heard.

Lightning widened her eyes and stared at her future brother-in-law. He had just asked her to do a ridiculous thing. "_Sure_…" she plastered a smile on her face, outstretching her hand.

Snow was thrilled. "See, sis! I knew we will get along well!" He placed his hand on top of hers. Her evil smirk grew wider.

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!" she screamed, using whatever strength she had to throw the two meters big guy off the stage, destroying the mini pavilion and the pillars at the same time when he was flung across the stage.

_And... that concludes the wedding. _

_

* * *

_

Next chapter: 1st lesson - Money Management

Please allocate the students in the jobs listed below. You may allocate two or more couples per job.

Babysitting

Gardening

Tend to an Ice Cream Stall with one person wearing a bear costume.

Beach Life guard

Wash Vehicles

Music Teacher

Maid – Cleaning services

Dance Instructor – belly dance, etc.

Radio Broadcast

* * *

**Good gracious. I ran out of ideas for the jobs o_o**

**If there are any other jobs you want to add, please list them down in your review. Of course, list down the couples you want for the jobs.**

**Not many bizarre pairings there o_o As I said, the story is mostly going to revolve around Kingdom Hearts characters. The others are just minor characters for entertainment. (:  
I'm terribly sorry if you guys didn't get the pairings you wanted. But I need to pair them up so that they can go along with my story. It's pretty hard for me to pair them up at first and I have to think up of a plot that includes all of them together. Oh well. Don't flame me okay! (: **

**Please review (: I'll love you guys to death! :D**

**Infatuation-x**


	3. A Bad Start

**It's been awhile eh? Thanks for the reviews and favs and alerts! xD  
but please please **_**please**_** review. I hate it when people just "favorite" or "story alert" my story.  
Reviewing won't take up lots of time, no?  
'Nuff said. Here it is (:**

**EDIT: HOLY SHIT! I GOT KH:BBS IN MY HANDS RIGHT NOW. I SAW A BOX ON THE SOFA AND MY MOM WAS LIKE "It's for you." THEN I IMMEDIATELY TORE IT OPEN AND TADAH - Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. AND THEN I WENT SCREAMING AND JUMPING LIKE MAD AHAHAHA xD BE JEALOUS :D**

You're MARRIED To Me

Lesson 1: A Horrible Start

"Ms Tilmitt, how's Marriage Education going?"

"It's going pretty alright, Sir Xemnas. However… the students' conduct…" The brunette sighed, folding her arms. She was summoned by the principal just after the wedding was over. She _knew_ she was not the person up for the job in taking over the new course.

"What about the students?" His low, gruff voice growled at her, his eyes narrowing. The school counselor cowered under his intense gaze.

"Well… uh, you see…" She gave a nervous laugh. "The profanity level of the school has increased drastically. Even those bright and good students were cursing."

The principal sighed and ran his hand through his long silver hair. "We can't help it. I don't like the idea of this either. But it's the perfect chance for our students to bond isn't it?"

"Y-yes, sir."

_So… How did some of the students' parents react to this matter?_

_The Skyes_

"This is ridiculous! Grade 11 is really important to you! How could they-!" Mr Skye hissed, infuriated after reading a notification letter which both Sora and Vanitas gave to him. He just had been notified by the school that his precious sons will be undergoing a hell (according to Mr Skye) of a mandatory course in high school.

"Now now, dear. I think it's interesting. Ah… Young love…" Mr Skye stared at his beloved, his mouth agape. Vanitas could have sworn a fly had flown into it.

And then Mr Skye remembered. He married a woman who was a sucker for sappy love stories.

"I forbid developing relationships in high school!" He stood up, his knee knocked against the table, almost toppling over the drinks on the table. Vanitas and Sora sweatdropped at their father who limped away into his bedroom, throwing a string of profanities on his way. Their mother quickly got up and followed him.

"You know Sora, I think Marriage Education is the perfect chance for me to bond_ with_ Kairi,"

"Shuddap! I will kill you if you do anything to her!"

_The Hikaris_

"I don't like the idea of this. They are too young to be exposed to this kind of education."

"I agree. We should file a complaint to the Ministry. They are affecting our children's studies."

Larxene and her younger siblings exchanged glances at each other. They ate in silence as their parents were discussing about the notification letter they were given earlier. Ventus fidgeted in his sit uncomfortably.

Roxas looked at his twin brother beside him worryingly. It took him a long time to crack Ventus out of his shell ever since the rejection. Being his twin, he could still sense that Ventus still has feelings for Aqua. Across the table Larxene gave a reassuring smile at Roxas. After all, her two younger brothers were strong enough to deal with their own problems.

_The Akagis_

"I think it's a good education for our children, Axel especially."

The spiky redhead jumped from his seat and stared at his mother. She sighed. "He has to learn not to chase after girls' skirts anymore."

"B-But mom! It's part of teenage life. Flirting, developing relationships, having s—"

His dad shot him a death glare before he finished the 'S' word. Axel immediately shut up while his two younger sisters giggled.

"I'm envious of you Kairi!" Eri pouted, folding her arms. Kairi gave her a questioning look. "You got a hottie like Vanitas and I got a fattie like Pence. Unfair!"

"It beats being partnered up with Sora, isn't it?" Kairi smiled. "Ahh… This is going to be so much fun!"

_The Aisare's_

"How much more does the already screwed school want to be…" Aqua ranted angrily, ruffling her hair.

"Screwed?" Xion finished for her sister. Aqua looked at her with bewildered eyes.

"What if I can't graduate!" the blue haired shrieked. Namine remained silent and went over to give her sister a hug.

"I'm sure that Daddy and Mommy will file a complaint to school," Xion reassured her. Their parents were furious, (DUH according to Xion). They had blown their top when they were told about it. However their nanny just giggled and commented something about "young love" and how "cute" it was. Xion almost puked at the comment.

* * *

The next morning, the seniors got an announcement about an upcoming dance to mark the start of Marriage Education and the staff figured that they should make the students do some "bonding" before the course starts. The students were okay with the "dance" part but once they heard about the word "Marriage" and "bonding", they started throwing tables and chairs at the speakers. The principal was really smart to stay inside his office, securely locked.

"Damn it. I came to this school because I heard that eighty percent of students here go to the best universities but now… I'm having second thoughts about this," Hayner complained putting his legs up on the table. Roxas shrugged and scribbled something in his notebook.

"Hey guys!" A redhead burst in through the classroom doors. "You peeps going to the dance?"

"No way! Kairi!" Hayner yelled. Oh wait, he forgot that the girls would be crazy for any upcoming dances.

Kairi puffed out her cheeks. "Why not?"

"Just because you got the partner that you want, it doesn't mean that we got the partner that we wanted," Hayner snapped, jumping up from his seat.

"Well… I'm just happy that I didn't get Sora," Kairi chirped, twirling her red locks around her finger. She watched Roxas sulked beside her.

"Too bad you didn't get Nami,"

Roxas gave her a glare and walked out of the classroom. Kairi smiled, she loved to see Roxas sulk.

* * *

_After school… at the Skye's household_

"Please… Vanitas! Please! Just this once okay!"

"You're gonna owe me big time if I do this."

"Aww come on! I heard that you have to dance with your partner tonight!"

Vanitas stared at his brother, who was seen pleading and kowtowing on the floor in front of him. Sora had just asked him to go to the party as "Sora", so he would be the one who was going to dance with Kairi. Yes, Kairi was his partner… for a year. And Sora was not happy about that. And if he were to help Sora to get into the dance as a "Vanitas" imposter, he was going to be Xion's dance partner. Not like he hate Xion or anything. Yes, he admitted that Xion was pretty with her mature thinking and pretty appearance. He liked the fact that Xion was pretty smart too, like him, unlike his twin brother.

"…No."

"Come on Vanitas! PUH-LEAAAAAAASSE?" Sora kowtowed once more and gave Vanitas the puppy eyes. Vanitas nearly puked at the sight. He always thought that girls were the ones who would use that tactic but for his brother… never mind.

"I'll give you a hundred bucks for it!"

"Make that two hundred."

"Deal!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh Shiki! You look great!"

Shiki tugged at her light blue off shoulder dress and smiled shyly at her other girlfriends. She wore the contacts Eri gave to her earlier at her house and she had little makeup on. Eri insisted to doll her up since there were not many dances in the school except for Graduation Night. She had her short raven hair slightly curled at the ends. She looked a little bit like Xion with her short hair just that Xion had a light turquoise strapless dress and white scarf drapped around her neck. Instead of having slightly curled hair, Xion straightened hers and wore a white hairband in contrast to her dark hair.

"If I were a boy, I'm going to chase after you!" Serah teased, making the girl blush crimson red. Nobody had ever commented at how pretty she was. She rarely went to dances anyway… She did not like to be dolled up and putting on too much makeup unlike some cakefaces in school.

The rest of the girls wore formal clothes except… Lightning. Well… Lightning WAS Lightning. She hated dresses and she swore that she'll never wear dresses or skirts as they are just "not her style".

"I'm sorry guys… No matter how much I pleaded her to wear formal dresses, she just wouldn't listen to me," Serah said to the girls.

"Well… at least that appearance beats the normal tee shirt and shorts," Aerith smiled. The rest of the girls nodded. Lightning was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, an orange tank top and a black off shoulder shirt.

"But I managed to style her hair a little bit!" Serah said, giving her sister a big smile. Lightning groaned. She swore her head is getting itchy already. She could not count how many hair products Serah had used on her.

"Let's go in already! It's freezing!" Kairi whined. "And our partners can't keep waiting forever either!"

"Just because you got the partner you wanted, it doesn't mean we did!" The other girls yelled and Kairi ran off laughing her head off as she was chased by them.

Shiki laughed along with the others and met a certain orange-haired guy. "Oh! Hi, Neku!"

Said boy blinked at her for a while and then walked towards her. "You're here."

"Yup."

"Soz' didn't recognize you just now. You looked... different," Shiki looked at him expectantly. Neku blushed and looked away. "I mean. Uh, pretty."

"Thanks. Well I guess I'll catch up with you later! I have to find my partner, Zexion."

Neku frowned and caught hold of her hand. She blinked. "Yes?"

"I'll not forgive you if you fall in love with him."

* * *

"'Vani' here. Hair. Check. Eyes. Check. How is it going over there, 'Sora'? Over."

"You're so lame, Sora and stop using that nickname! It's so annoying!" Vanitas gave a slap on his brother's back.

"I look just like you Vanitas!" Sora chirped, admiring the 'Vanitas' in the mirror.

"That is so not my character…" Vanitas complained, ruffling his chocolate brown wig and looked at his reflection on the bathroom mirror. He looked exactly like Sora. Just that what's missing was his personality. They are twins but their difference was miles apart; their personality, the level of stupidity (according to Vanitas) and the level of maturity.

"Just don't make a fool out there," Vanitas said, turning the running tap off and walking out of the door to the school hall.

"Oh Kairi! I'm looking forward to our dance tonight."

* * *

"Attention please! We would like all the seniors to be paired up with their individual partners as assigned for Marriage Education please," Selphie Tilmit spoke into the microphone, fidgeting uneasily onstage as most of the seniors gave her glares. They were already annoyed for being forced to come to the dance and they still have to be paired with their partners.

"This is so troublesome…" Pence digged his hands into a bag of chips and munched noisily as he went around looking for Eri. "There's so many good food here. I don't want to spend my time dancing rather than eating."

Meanwhile the two Skye brothers were shifting uncomfortably at a corner of the ballroom.

"Do you think they'll find out?"

"Will you shut up? You've been repeating the same question for thirty times already!" Vanitas hissed. "Just relax and be COOL. Okay. I'm cool and you have to be cool too."

"Since when are you cool?"

"Since I was born. Oh there they are!" Vanitas pulled Sora to the side. "Remember, relax and be cool."

Sora nod vigorously. Seeing how 'uncool' his brother was, Vanitas smacked Sora on the back and reminded him again. Sora cleared his throat and adjusted his yellow tie.

"Hello ladies," Sora said, deepening his voice a little bit to sound like Vanitas. "It's a pleasure to meet you tonight."

Xion rose her eyebrows at him. Kairi, on the other hand, beamed and clinged to Sora's arm and dragged him away. Sora could have died right there and then. Kairi has never _touched_ him before. Xion's eyebrows twitched, that was the sign that something really wrong was going on.

"I really want to dance with Kairi tonight. It's really too bad that I didn't get her as my partner," Vanitas slumped his back a little and pouted, trying as much as he could to behave just like Sora. He felt like an idiot.

"Hi imposter."

Vanitas gulped. _Why must she be so smart?_

"You're so dead. I'm not letting you leave unless you explain what's going on." Xion gripped onto Vanitas muscular arm before he attempted to run away from her. Her devilish smile spread wide on her face.

* * *

"Vanitas, I really hate your brother. You look just like him but I'm so glad you're different from him in terms of personality," Kairi said, releasing her arms from Sora. Sora looked dismayed.

"You are so much better than Sora. You're smarter than that dumbass and you look hotter with golden-yellow eyes and black hair."

Sora looked hurt. Maybe he should dye his hair just like Vanitas. Maybe he should start studying too. Mabe he should get golden-yellow contacts too.

"But I got to admit that I admire him for his perseverance."

Sora looked at her. She took a glass of cocktail from the drinks. "I mean, he's been chasing after me for two years? Three years? I lost count of them already. He doesn't know when to give up, does he?"

She took a sip and smiled.

"If Sora changes would you consider liking him then?" Sora asked.

Kairi looked at him and looked back at her cocktail. She shook it before answering, "Maybe."

Sora beamed. He wanted to scream and squeal but he figured that his clover would be blown if he did that. He had to be "cool" like Vanitas. He stretched out his hands and bowed. "Would you care for a dance?"

Kairi giggled. Sora's smile grew wider. Kairi had never smiled nor giggled at him before.

* * *

"You better give me half of the money Sora's giving you."

"What? Why!"

"Cause' I'm helping you keep this a secret of course!"

Vanitas pouted at her. "Why are you so smart?"

"I _am_ smart."

"Well, I guess we're stuck to each other tonight huh?" Vanitas said, adjusting his wig, in case it falls off. Xion helped him tuck in a few strands of his visible black hair into the wig. He blushed at the sudden closeness, and brushed her hands off him. "I can do this myself, thank you."

Xion eyed the couple, Sora and Kairi, dancing on the floor. They looked compatible and she had to admit that Sora and Vanitas did a good job in deceiving other people with their identical appearance.

"I guess Kairi's not smart enough to recognize Sora huh?" Vanitas stood beside Xion and glanced at the couple smiling and talking to each other.

"Not as smart as me," Xion replied. "She has not developed her sixth sense yet."

"Bullshit." Xion laughed.

At the other side of the ballroom, Snow was begging Lightning to dance with him. He was saying something like "siblings-in-law bonding", earning a punch in his gut. On the other hand, Serah and Hope were amused by the two bickering.

"Please, sis? Just this once!" Snow pleaded. "I love Serah but… can't we just get along? We're gonna be one big happy family after high school!"

Lightning shot glare daggers at him. "I don't want to be related to you in any ways." With that, she stormed off with Serah following behind her, attempting to calm her sister down. Snow and Hope soon trailed behind them.

A loud crash was heard shortly after. Snow was being thrown onto one of the tables catered with food. Of course, Lightning was the only one bold enough to fight on any occasions. The people surrounding them were saying something like Snow was trying to "sooth" Lightning.

"They are the most amusing comedy duo in this school ever," Xion commented, laughing her head off. Vanitas snorted and nodded.

"Do you want to check up on them?" Xion jerked her thumb towards Sora and Kairi, who was still dancing and laughing heartily. Before Vanitas even answered her, she had already grab his arm and dragged him to the couple.

"Hey!" Xion gave a huge smile to them.

"Hey yourself," Sora said, smiling. He winked at Vanitas and gave him a 'it's working' look. In return, Vanitas shot him back with an 'I know' smile.

"_Sora_ over here—" Xion jabbed her finger on Vanitas' chest. "kept whining about how much he wanted to dance with you." Vanitas, decided to play along, pouted and held Kairi's hands.

"Do you want to dance with me?" he said. Kairi irked at him and pulled away.

"You guys want to get a drink?" Imposter-Vanitas said. The others nodded happily. Sora, being the usual clumsy Sora, bumped into a waiter holding a tray of cocktails and ended up getting splashed by it. His wig dripping wet from the cocktail. Kairi immediately went over to help him clean it up.

Kairi grabbed some napkins off a nearby table. "Here, let me help." She started patting his head.

"Nono! It's okay," Sora protested. He had a bad feeling about this.

Vanitas and Xion panicked. They exchanged glances and marched up to them.

"Erm Kairi? Leave him alone. He can take care of it by himself," Xion said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Vanitas quickly went over to grab the napkins from Kairi. Kairi gripped them tighter.

"I want to help."

Sora gulped. He could feel his wig falling off any time soon. He squirmed and stayed there quietly, praying really hard that it would not fall off.

"Hmm?" Kairi tugged at Sora's black spiky hair. Xion gasped and slapped Kairi's hands away. "Kairi, don't you think you're a little bit too close for Vanitas?"

Kairi eyed Xion suspiciously. "What are you guys hiding?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Sora stood up, a bit too quickly, causing his wig to fall off, revealing his chocolate brown gravity-defying hair. More gasps escaped from Xion and Vanitas, along with Sora. Kairi's violet orbs widened at them.

"You guys…!"

And so, the dance ended with two dead-meats and an extremely bruised Sora.

* * *

**HIYA GUYS. Okay so erm. I got my KH:BBS. (YES. I went crazy)**  
**I have a huge problem though. Whenever I tried to do DATA INSTALL, there's this annoying problem that don't allow me to do that. Code: 80111… something something. Do you guys experience the same thing? SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP MEEE D:**

**Oh anyway, I will be updating this fic on a 2 weeks basis. If I didn't update on time, I'll compensate for it for a loooonnngggg chapter.**

**And yeah, you noticed that I didn't put in the part where the characters are supposed to do some money management thingy (jobs). I'm putting it in the next chapter. I figured that it's gonna be too long for me to write in just one chapter. The poll is still up (the jobs) in the previous chapter.**

**So long! (back to playing KH: BBS)**

**Infatuation-x**


End file.
